


'Love Letters' ↷ Heroes Of Olympus

by a_october



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Nico, Cutesy, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Letters, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Hard, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_october/pseuds/a_october
Summary: just the characters writing love letters to each other because ✨fluff✨
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Bianca di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 12





	'Love Letters' ↷ Heroes Of Olympus

dear percy,  
i don't have the courage to give this to you but i need to put my feelings somewhere, even if it's just a piece of paper.

you fell in love with her, not me. with rachel.  
for a while i thought it was gonna be me, that you returned the feelings, the love i had for you.

you kissed her underwater that night on your birthday. i had it all planned out until she got there first. i spent your birthday crying in my cabin eating the blue birthday cake i had made for you.

we are still friends, although i wish we could be more than that. but she controls you, although you don't see it. she keeps me away from you, she knows my love for you.

you say you love me, but you don't love me in the way i want, in the way i love you.

i miss the way our friendship used to be, the way we used to laugh together and i could stare into your sea green eyes without rachel pulling you away.

i love the way you laugh, with your head thrown back and nose crinkling in tat cute way of yours, the way that is only yours.  
many things are only yours.  
but then she came and locked them away, for you to only open when you are away from her.

sometimes i dare to hope, to wish that you could love me back, that i could be the one you kiss underwater.

i hope

love, annabeth


End file.
